La ducha
by Daxean
Summary: Ichigo va a ducharse, pero Rukia no se entera y decide ir a ducharse tambien...[IchiRuki]Tiene escenas algo sexuales, no muy explicitas, pero avisados quedais...


**Disclaimer:** Bleach, por desgracia, no es mío [ojala supiera yo dibujar así, sino de Tite Kubo, esto es solo un fic sin ningún animo de lucro.

* * *

El pelinaranja corría bajo la lluvia, deseoso de llegar a su casa, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuantos desastres había sido capaz de crear la pelinegra en el poco tiempo que él había estado fuera. 

Enseguida llegó a la puerta de su casa, entro, antes de subir se miró en el espejo a ver si estaba presentable, se colocó un poco el pelo y se fijó en que llevaba manchas de barro en los pantalones.

-¡mierda! –exclamó- tendré que ducharme.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a avisar a Rukia de que no le molestara ni pasara al baño mientras el se duchaba, antes de subir, gritó:

- ¡Voy a darme una ducha, que nadie pase al baño!

Pero nadie contestó, se dirigió a mirar a la cocina pero no había nadie. Volvió a gritar, pero tampoco le respondió nadie.

-"mejor" –pensó- "así tengo toda la casa para mi, y Rukia" "¿Qué demonios piensas? que más dará que esa enana esté en casa o no."

Dado que no había nadie subió a su habitación, para que ni siquiera Rukia le molestará mientras se duchaba.

- Rukia –dijo entrando en su habitación, donde la pelinegra se encontraba leyendo un libro- voy a ducharme, no pases al baño.

Y salió de la habitación, se dirigió al baño, donde abrió la ducha y empezó a desnudarse.

De lo que Ichigo no se había dado cuenta, era de que Rukia, mientras leía el libro, tenia el Mp4 de Ichigo conectado y no había oído nada de lo que ichigo le había dicho, había sentido una presencia que entraba en la habitación, pero no había prestado atención, el libro y la canción era tan bonitos…

Al final acabó la canción y el capitulo que estaba leyendo, se desconectó del Mp4, cerró el libro y se levanto de la cama…

Ichigo estaba ya bajo la ducha, el agua caía por su cuerpo las gotas empezaban en su pelo, caían por su cara, bajaban por su torso, o bien caían de su pelo a su espalda desde ahí bajaban hacia abajo, a Ichigo le gustaba el agua, el relajaba estar ahí debajo, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, nada mas que oyendo el ruido de las gotas caer al suelo, mientras fuera se oía llover.

Algo rompió su armonía, el ruido de la puerta del baño, a través de la mampara de la ducha, vio una pequeña sombra acercándose, sin saber que hacer vio que una mano se dirigía a la mampara mientras tarareaba distraídamente…

- "Ashita anatano kimochi ga hanaretemo kitto kawarazuni aishiteiru ashita anatani boku ga mienakutemo kitto kawarazu aishiteiru"

Rukia abrió la mampara de ducha sin advertir que había alguien dentro, cuando abrió, y vio a ichigo dentro, completamente desnudo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos estudiaran su cuerpo, sus musculoso torso, y tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia abajo.

Ichigo tampoco pudo evitar estudiar a la shinigami, esta aun no estaba desnuda, llevaba un sujetador negro que tapaba sus pequeños pero atractivos pechos y un tanga del mismo color, mientras la examinaba, Ichigo no se dio cuenta de que su "cosa" iba animándose, hasta que reaccionó:

-¡¡¡¡Bakaaaaaaa!!!! –gritó ichigo corriendo inmediatamente la puerta de la ducha- ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES AQUÍ!?

- I-iba a ducharme –respondió Rukia aun en shock.

- ¿¡Es que no me has oído decir que iba a ducharme!?

-No, estaba escuchando música, ni siquiera me había enterado de que habías llegado.

- ¡pues vete!

- ¿Qué te pasa? –empezó Rukia, mientras ponía sonrisa maliciosa, había decidido de podía divertirse un poco- ¿te avergüenzas del tamaño de esa cosa, bueno, cosita, tan pequeña?

Ichigo quedó estupefacto ante tal afirmación y miró hacía abajo, no le parecía pequeña, de hecho, superaba la media.

- ¡¡Mi cosa no es pequeña!! –Contestó Ichigo- no se puede decir lo mismo de tus pechos.

- ¡¡Mis pechos no son pequeños!! – Y dicho esto se giró y salió del baño.

Ichigo se quedó ahí, bajo la ducha, mientras recordaba el momento en el que Rukia había abierto la puerta, ver a la pelinegra en ropa interior había quedado grabado en su memoria, y mientras lo recordaba, notaba como algo en él se iba animando y haciéndose más grande.

-"¡estúpida!" –dijo Ichigo mirando hacia abajo- "bájate, bájate, bájate, bájate, bájate, bájate, bájate, bájate, bájate"

Ichigo espero a que se hubiera relajado y salió de la ducha, se entretuvo un rato secándose mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que había sucedido, por miedo a que su "cosa" se animara de nuevo.

Terminó de vestirse y se puso unos boxer que había llevado al baño para caudon saliera, y se dirigió a su habitación, con lago de vergüenza pr encontrar ahí a Rukia.

Cuando llegó a su habitación encontró a la shinigami acostada en su cama, aun en ropa interior, con el Mp4 conectado y durmiendo.

-"¿Cómo se duerme tan fácilmente?"

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, la pelinegra se movió y le cogió por la cintura, Ichigo sonrió, pero no se apartó, se quedó contemplando a la pelinegra, su figura semidesnuda, sus cabellos color azabache, y su bonita cara, cuando apreció en sus ojos una pequeña lágrima.

-"¿Qué puede haber en este mundo que haga llorar a algo tan hermoso?"

- I…chi…go…

El nombrado se sorprendió al oír su nombre.

- no… me… dejes….

Esto si que dejó estupefacto al pelinaranja. Vio como la pelinegra empezaba a agitarse en sueños.

- ¡no¡no¡ no me abandones¡no te mueras!

Ichigo comprendió, estaba soñando con su muerte, vio las lágrimas caer por su rostro y vio como su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a moverse mucho, el pelinaranja se asustó, e intento despertar a la shinigami.

-¡ICHIGO! –gritó Rukia cuando se despertó e incorporo, Ichigo la abrazó por detrás.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, no me he ido.

- ichigo…

-No te dejaré sola, nunca.

La pelinegra se giró para quedar cara a cara con él, sus ojos se encontraron, el shinigami sustituto se acerco un poco, y otro poco.

-"No se aparta" –pensó.

Al final sus labios hicieron contacto, Ichigo la beso, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la pelinegra no le rechazaba, sino que le correspondía.

Ambos estaban en ropa interior, pero las prendas cayeron al suelo, dejando a los shinigamis desnudos, ambos, abrazados cayeron sobre la cama, se dieron todo lo que tenían para su primera vez, se entregaron la virginidad en bandeja de plata, sus cuerpos se unieron, sus almas se fusionaron, y juntas emprendieron un viaje para rozar el séptimo cielo.

Hicieron el amor, entre caricias y abrazos, entre besos, entre suspiros, y entre te quieros. Cuando acabaron ichigo se tumbó en la cama y Rukia apoyo la cabeza e su pecho y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

-Ichigo…

-¿hm? –preguntó el chico mientras acariciaba distraídamente los negro cabellos de la shinigami.

-Ai shiteru

-Ai shiteru mo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí mi primer one shot, espero que os haya gustado. 

Aclaraciones:

-El fragmento de canción que canta Rukia [Ashita anatano kimochi ga hanaretemo kitto kawarazuni aishiteiru ashita anatani boku ga mienakutemo kitto kawarazu aishiteiru significa "Mañana seguramente tus sentimientos estarán lejos. Es cierto, nunca cambiará. Te amo. Mañana seguramente no podré verte. Es cierto, nunca cambiará. Te amo." y es un fragmento de la canción "Cassis" del grupo Japonés "The Gazette"

-La conversación final, "Ai shiteru" significa "te amo" y "ai shiteru mo" significa "te amo tambien"

Dedicado a mi Nee-chan Kuchiki Nhyue .

y a mi Oba-san Anaixa103, o como a mi m gusta llamarla Yachiru-chan.

R E V I E W S


End file.
